gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Slamvan
$15,200 (GTA San Andreas) (Exports and Imports) $49,500 (GTA V, Enhanced Version and GTA Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) $49,500 (GTA Online) (Benny's Original Motor Works version only) $49,500 (GTA Online) (Arena War version only) $37,125 (trade price; Arena War only) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Lost Slamvan Slamvan Custom Apocalypse Slamvan Future Shock Slamvan Nightmare Slamvan |related = Bobcat Tow Truck Rat-Loader Rat-Truck |makeyear = 1950s |swankness = |dashtype = Bobcat (needles) Bobcat (dial texture) |inttxd = Generic (GTA SA) Bobcat (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = slamvan (All games) |handlingname = SLAMVAN (All games) |textlabelname = SLAMVAN (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA SA) No (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Slamvan is a pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Festive Surprise update. It is manufactured by Vapid in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Slamvan resembles a heavily customized with a chopped roof and custom suspension, while the front of the vehicle is similar to the (with the exception of the headlights). Naturally, it is a two door and can only seat two people. Sometimes the Slamvan will spawn with a custom chain steering wheel. In the beta version, the Slamvan had a different wheel design and paint job not seen in the final version. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Slamvan resembles a Pickup. It appears that the top half of the cab is from a 67-72 . The vehicle appears as a 2-door pickup with a wooden bed floor in a step side bed. The vehicle shares the same design as its older iteration (now present with a different name), but features an open truck bed and the rear end has the same bumper and tail lights as the Towtruck (another vehicle that shares many similarities in terms of design), only cleaner in appearance. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Slamvan is quite nimble and comfortable to drive due to its supercharged V8 and upgraded suspension. It possesses good acceleration and average top speed. Its brakes are also strong, being capable of quickly stopping from top speed to zero; its downsides however, is the arguably poor durability and stability, and despite its low height, it can still rollover easily. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Slamvan has a customized V8 with 4 double-barrel carburetors, which sounds similar to the Duke O'Death, The Liberator, and Marshall. In-game stat bars and testing has shown it has the same performance as the Rat-Loader and its clean variant, the Rat-Truck. Thus, it has average acceleration and top speed, matched with very poor brakes and traction. The Lost Slamvan features similar engine as the pick-up variant but has an improved acceleration. Traction is also enhanced and braking is strengthened. GTA V Overview V8 w/ 4 Double Barrel Carburettors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Slamvan can only be modified at Loco Low Co. As such, the Slamvan is capable of participating in the Lowrider Challenge. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :A Only available at the Arena Workshop (enhanced version). :B Only available at Benny's Original Motor Works (enhanced version). Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Slamvan-GTASA-Picture.jpg|The Slamvan picture in the Driving School. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Slamvan_GTAVe_Front_Quarter.jpg|A Slamvan in GTA V - Enhanced version (Rear quarter view). Slamvan-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Slamvan on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Slamvan-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Slamvan on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ArenaWar-GTAO-Slamvan.png|The Slamvan on the Arena War website. Variants Prominence Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Exports and Imports - The Slamvan is one of the 30 vehicles wanted for the side-mission. Placed on the second list. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Parked at the rear entrance of the sex shop in El Corona, Los Santos. It is alarmed 50% of the time and locked 10% of the time. It is only spawned when wanted for export. *Can be imported on Mondays for $15,200. In Easter Basin (San Fierro) after the completing export lists. *Can be seen driving around The Strip, Las Venturas and around Downtown Los Santos. *Prickle Pine, as with other "affluent" cars. *Often seen driving in Market, usually by Jim's Sticky Ring. *Sometimes seen driving in Paradiso, San Fierro. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available in each protagonist's garage. ;Enhanced version *Available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $49,500. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $49,500. *Can be requested by the Road Captain of a Motorcycle Club for club use in free mode for $1,000. This vehicle is black and comes with bullet-proof tires and a bullet-resistant windshield. *Available from Benny's Original Motor Works for $49,500 (enhanced version only). *Available from Arena War for $49,500 or for $37,125 (trade price as a Sponsorship Tier reward in the Arena War Career, only in the enhanced version). Trivia General *The Slamvan plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Playback FM. **GTA V: Rebel Radio. See Also *Lost Slamvan - A gang variant of the Slamvan formerly known as "''Slamvan". *Slamvan Custom - Custom variant. *Tow Truck - A tow truck that shares similarities with the vehicle in the HD Universe. Navigation }}de:Slamvan es:Slamvan fr:Slamvan pl:Slamvan sv:Slamvan ru:Slavman Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Lowriders Category:Hotrods Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:SUTs Category:Cars with Hydraulics Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Festive Surprise Category:DLC Vehicles